


Fishing Date

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: Another Pokemon girl from the last gen, if I hypothetically wrote a story for Lillie, I think that'd give me a complete set.Also, I apologize for not writing very much recently, I've been busy lately and I also started watching the original Mobile Suit Gundam recently and I'm starting to get addicted to it.





	Fishing Date

    You sat down on the hill, setting your fishing rod down as the salty sea breeze brushed against your cheeks. It was such a peaceful day, you hoped that you could just sit here forever. As you closed your eyes, you heard a series of footsteps approaching ever closer to you.

    When the footsteps stopped, there was a brief pause before you heard a girl's voice shyly ask, “Um, excuse me, is this the fishing area?” You opened your eyes slowly to see her starring down at you, the sun light reflecting brightly off of her blue eyes. 

    “Yeah, there's a good place down below here, would you like me to show you?” you responded, blushing slightly as you looked at her beautiful features. 

    “Yes, that would be very nice,” she replied, blushing slightly in return.

    “Okay, follow me,” you said, getting up and motioning for her to follow you. 

    After the two of you reached the spot, she turned to you and said, “Thanks for showing me the way, would you like to fish with me here, for some reason I just feel like having someone else to talk to today.” 

    “Of course, I was planning on fishing here later anyway, a little company wouldn't hurt.”

    You sat down beside her and extended your line perfectly in sync with her. As the two of you chatted casually, you learned that her name was Lana and that she was a trial captain from Alola, and that she'd just recently come over to this region in order to learn about the different kinds of water Pokemon in the region. The more you talked, the more you couldn't help but feel a growing attraction towards her. She may have been a bit shy at first, but once you really started talking, she was very friendly and charming. In all honesty, this feeling of love in your heart was interfering with your ability to fish, and you were only able to catch a few measly Magikarp, while she caught a wide variety of aquatic Pokemon. It's not like you were really there to catch anything though, you'd originally come just to relax, and now your focus was squarely on the girl who currently sat beside you. You knew that you definitely had to see her again. By the time the two of you decided to pack up and leave, the sun was starting to set. 

    “I guess I ought to be going home now,” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

    “I can walk you home if you'd like,” you replied.

    “Really? You'd do that for me?” she responded, her voice sounding noticeably more energetic. 

    “Sure, where are you staying?”

    “I'm staying in an apartment a few blocks from here.”

    “Alright then, lead the way,” you said, a warm smile forming across your face.

    “O-okay then....” she replied, looking away and blushing. After a short walk, the two of you reached the door to her apartment. 

    “Well, I guess this is it, thanks for everything you did today,” she said, again sounding somewhat sad.

    “Actually, I was wondering, would you like to go fishing together again tomorrow?” you asked.

    “What you mean like a- a date?” she asked shyly in response, a bright blush forming across her face.

    “Yeah, I suppose you could call it that,” you said, somewhat nervously. “But it doesn't have to be like that if you don't want.”

    “You know, I think I'd like that a lot...” she said, looking towards you again.

    “Alright then, I'll see you again tomorrow then. Goodnight!” you said, turning to head home. 

    “Wait a minute there's one more thing,” she said. As you turned around to ask for clarification, she quickly leaned forward, and your lips met hotly. At first, you were somewhat taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss, but as you realized what was happening, you quickly relaxed into it. Unfortunately, this moment couldn't last forever, and the two of you had to break. 

    “Goodnight... boyfriend...” she said, blushing heavily as she starred back at you.

    “Goodnight, Lana,” you replied, before finally heading home. Tomorrow might not be as peaceful as today, but this was a good kind of shakeup, and you were very eager to see what would happen next. 


End file.
